


Rejuvenation

by mercedesvonmarteatz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Handholding, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedesvonmarteatz/pseuds/mercedesvonmarteatz
Summary: Linhardt discovers a spell that helps rejuvenate those who use it to get more done, and decides to test it out with his husband.





	Rejuvenation

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt intend for linhardt to be a size queen whore and byleth to be a vanilla lovemaker when i decided to write this, but god came to me in a vision and told me that's what they are and i can't defy god

At the start of dusk, after long, tireless days of church reformation and restoration as the Archbishop of Fodlan, Byleth loved nothing more than to retire to his quarters and spend the night speaking with his husband, Linhardt Von Hevring. Lin always provided a unique perspective to the issues at hand in the nation, and often listened with intent until input was needed. In the effect Byleth didn’t have worries to get off his chest, Linhardt was also happy to share his advancements in his own research, which Byleth loved to listen to. 

It was on such a night where Byleth was met with a proposition. 

“I learned something interesting in my research today,” Linhardt started as Byleth sat on the bed. “A revitalizing magic. Using it would make us more energized and able to accomplish things more efficiently for weeks.” He rested a head against Byleth’s shoulder. “We’d get tasks done in half the time, which means we’d have more time for other things.”

“I should have known this was about naps.” Despite the comment, there was a smile in Byleth’s voice. 

“How rude. This could be major for the prosperity of Fodland and restructuring the church.” A coy expression made its way to Linhardt’s eyes. “Any extra napping time is just a bonus.”

Byleth sighed affectionately. “So, what’s the magic?”

“Well,” Linhardt’s long, thin fingers shuffled through the book on his lap. “Essentially, there’s a creature one can summon that secretes a liquid when fed that, in turn, humans can ingest. That liquid helps fine tune our bodies and keep us focused. After a good session, it can stay in someone’s system for up to three weeks.”

“Interesting,” Byleth replied as he looked over. “What does it eat, then?”

“Bodily fluids,” Linhardt answered. “—Nothing violent like blood, though. Just simple things like sweat and saliva.” Getting genuinely flustered was rare for Linhardt, but he was suddenly losing his words. “Actually, its favorite food is...”

Byleth noticed the change immediately, and curiosity got the better of him. “Is...?”

“...Semen.”

A deep red found its way to Byleth’s face as he looked away. “Lin.”

Linhardt’s own face reddened. It was much different to say things out loud than just read them. “I know, it sounds… odd. But the creatures are supposedly very empathetic and in tune with the human’s desires. All recounts report enjoying the experience.”

“But we’d be having sex with-“

“Well, it’s crude when you put it like  _ that _ ,” Linhardt huffed. “We’re just exchanging fluids for a mutual benefit. It’s purely scientific.”

Byleth sighed. “You’re really set on trying this, huh. Fine, I’ll join you.”

Linhardt smiled as he kissed his husband. “Great. We’ll begin preparations tomorrow evening.”

The two men stood parallel in their quarters as an incense burned, a magic circle arranged on the floor. Their clothes were neatly discarded and folded to the side as Linhardt put the finishing touches in place. 

“In order for the creatures to be conjured correctly, they need a damp environment. I’m going to recite a spell to change the appearance of our room.” 

Byleth nodded as Linhardt chanted. The Archbishop’s room progressively grew darker, the furniture vanishing as the walls grew damp and the floor became soft. They had an almost fleshy texture; standing in the middle of it was foreign sensation to Byleth. Though, as he heard the sounds of damp tendrils slithering near them, he was sure it was the least unique experience of the night. 

“First, they’re going to release a gas that’ll make us more sensitive when we breathe it and increase our fluid production.” Despite the situation, Linhardt was surprisingly calm. Byleth would be sure to push for questions later, but right now he just followed along.

On cue, two large tendrils descended from the ceiling and stopped at their faces. A sweet smelling mist came out, which Linhardt inhaled deeply. Byleth did the same in a slower manner. 

The results were almost immediately noticeable in Linhardt as an “oh,” escaped his lips. His pert, pink nipples stood erect as they started to swell, his member going from flaccid to rock hard like it was nothing. Small moans barreled their way out of his mouth as he sprawled himself out, spreading himself in anticipation for the tentacles and desperately horny. 

Byleth didn’t fare much better as he felt his own body flood with heat; his nipples on fire and his cock already aching with need. The mist must have had an acute ability to produce lubricant as well, as his entrance dampened. With so much going on, Byleth almost didn’t notice the feeling of his balls swelling.

Linhardt couldn’t share that sentiment. In the seconds Byleth had his eyes off of him, he’d started pawing at his own balls, begging for release. Lin coming undone so completely was rare, and this was just the beginning. Byleth couldn’t help but smirk; he was sure to savor this. 

After a minute that felt like eternity, the men were overtaken by several tentacles all at once. Linhardt had already been lying on his chest, but Byleth was knocked onto his back as tentacles made their way towards his ass and mouth. Guessing from the obscene muffled noises that took over the room, Linhardt was in a similar situation.

The tentacle by Byleth’s face approached slowly, almost curious. After prodding at his lips, Byleth opened his mouth and allowed entrance. It delicately surveyed his insides, absorbing his spit as he moaned into it. Noting how responsive Byleth’s tongue was to its movements, the tentacle gingerly wrapped itself around and began to stimulate it. 

It was astounding just what a reach that aphrodisiac had. Byleth had never felt anything like this from a mere kiss, the soft massage of the tendril driving him to ecstasy. As if on cue, he felt something land on his tongue, sweet like honey. A happy mewl came from Byleth’s throat as he swallowed it, hoping more was on the way.

Meanwhile, Linhardt was learning that inhaling the entire mist at once wasn’t the brightest idea. He was in a frenzy; his body desperately thrusting at anything and everything for release. When tentacles pulled his arms away from his body, he let out an exasperated whine. Lucky for him, his desperation was finally rewarded. 

Two tentacles appeared where his hands previously lay, spreading his ass and massaging his cheeks. The touch let a deep moan out from Linhardt, though it was abruptly cut off by a much thicker tentacle entering his backside. His moans turned into ecstatic screams of  _ Yes Yes Yes _ as the creature plunged ever deeper, just as ravenous for Linhardt as he was for it. 

Byleth continued kissing the tentacle around his tongue, his body relaxing into the tentacles’ delicate touch. Another tentacle slid down between his legs and coiled around his cock, being sure to grip his balls in its wrap. His mind went heady as the two tentacles synced up, slowly but purposefully rubbing him more. He continued drinking blissfully until the tendril in his mouth loosened its grip and pulled back, making room for a larger tentacle to enter and prod. 

A surprised gasp quickly made way to soft moaning as Byleth started to suckle around the tentacle, nectar being secreted at a faster rate than before. The coil at his groin continued its massage as it pumped harder, other tentacles spreading his cheeks. As another tentacle gingerly entered and thrusted from behind, Byleth hoped they wouldn’t pick up speed. He wanted to savor this.

On the other hand, Linhardt was already ridiculously close. His hips smacked fervently against the tentacle inside him as it rammed itself further. He felt high as the creature plunged his ass more and more, wanting one thing alone: to be full. In a pathetically small amount of time, Linhardt was cumming all over himself as a tendril made its way to his abdomen to lick his mess up. 

Despite his climax, though, Linhardt was hardly satisfied. Lucky for him, the tentacles could tell. Once the tentacle finished licking him up, it quickly latched onto his still hard cock and started stroking. Before he had time to react, a second tentacle approached his ass and plunged its way in, stretching him even further. 

Linhardt was past the point of coherent speech. Every alternating thrust between the two forced out another elated gasp, his tongue hanging out of his lips. They twisted and curled around each other within his body, and Linhardt was sure he could see stars as his body lit up on fire. He only wanted one thing right now, and that was more. 

At once, the two tentacles pulled out of Linhardt. “Wait,” he cried, far too gone to stop yet. “Please, why did you-“

The tentacles holding his arms let go of their binding to grasp at his forearms as two more took his legs, hoisting him up and against the wall with his hole on full display. In an instant, the two tentacles before were back to thrusting as they were prior. A third came for his throat as he thanked the goddess, feeling the tendrils go even deeper and harder. 

Byleth simply lied and watched his husband get ravaged by the creature. With every moan from Linhardt, his arousal grew - and his own tentacles noticed, increasing their pace as they jerked him off and penetrated him. Things kept picking up as he watched - harder, faster, more, more, Byleth needed more, more than the tentacles could give -

Byleth needed to fuck Lin himself.

The tendrils released their grasp on him as he shakily stood up and approached his husband, cock rock hard and twitching with desire. Linhardt looked up as the tentacle pulled out of his mouth; his voice far too hoarse to say anything after what he’d been through, he smiled and reached out a hand. 

He wanted Byleth, too. 

Byleth met Linhardt’s hand, fingers interlocked, as his other found its way to the back of Lin’s hair and thrust. Linhardt shut his eyes and tightened his lips around his husband’s cock. Keeping time with Byleth, Linhardt rubbed his tongue along the underside of his member on each movement. With his free arm, Linardt reached around and spread Byleth’s cheeks, feeling a tentacle plunge back in. 

“ _ Fuck,” _ Byleth grunted, shoving himself further down Linhardt’s throat. He kept a rugged pace, pushing more and more as Lin’s grip on his ass tightened with every thrust. All the while, sweet secretions from the tentacle filled him with thrusts in sync with his own. 

His body was heating up as he felt a high come over him, needing more, more of this, more of  _ Lin _ . 

Their interlocked hands never broke their grasp as Byleth erupted quantities of cum he thought not possible in his husband’s mouth, the tentacle following suit just as hard in his asshole. As the tentacle pulled out, Byleth kneeled down to his husband, still being pistoned by his own tentacles. 

For the first time that night, Byleth was flaccid; spent out from the rush of what had just transpired. Still, he felt a euphoric buzz as Linhardt kissed him, transferring his own seed into his mouth. The tentacle massaging Lin’s member uncoiled as Byleth’s hand took over, rubbing to the tendrils in his ass’ rhythm. As Linhardt moaned into his husband’s mouth, it was only a matter of time before he, too, was spent and he was full of fluid.

Another tentacle came down and collected the deposit splattered on Linhardt’s stomach before sliding back up and alternating kissing the two for Byleth’s cum. As the two happily obliged giving it over and drank their last reward, the lingering tentacles retreated and the room returned to normal. Wholly exhausted, Byleth and Linhardt returned to their bed and took a well deserved rest in each other’s arms.

It was said a new era was ushered into Fodlan that year; the archbishop’s reformation work with the king went far ahead of schedule as his husband sowed the seeds to a new world of crest research. When asked what their secret was, the two simply looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> im used to being in small fandoms where im known for my ships so ive never been able to get away with anonymously writing porn before this. exciting!
> 
> why the FUCK are there no tentacle fics for a game based around magical fantasy wars


End file.
